Destined
by BrownMnM
Summary: Summary inside.


Destined

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters involved.

* * *

Summary:

Democracy had gone out with thunderous applause. The world had demobilized the right of the people. The world had taken a cruel leader to guide them. He was a literal demon. He hid his nature as the politicians voted to give him leadership. He required complete fidelity. He was creating a dynasty all his own. Rebels had sprung up not willing to conform to the new rules. They were trying to get someone in his close advisors. They had so far been unsuccessful. As soon as they got their plan to work they would remove him from his rule. He had complete dominion over all subjects.

* * *

Chapter 1

He was sitting in an illegal bar. Lifting his glass to his lips he studied the photograph. He considered the small unassuming, attractive girl in front of him that was based on the shown likeness. Who would believe that this one girl would liberate a world from tyranny? She had certain vitality about her persona. Her smile lit up the room bringing people attention towards her. She leaned forward putting her ear next to someone's mouth listening to what they had to say. The dirks were plentiful bringing out the rowdiness. Setting down his drink he pushed himself up. Now all he had to do was convince her of the vital role in the plan. Her head leaned back giving out a full throated laugh. Startled b the sudden noise he bumped into a table. The glasses crashed to the floor he swore. The girl came over.

"Are you okay? Sir."

"Yes fine." His voice was gruff.

"I'll help." He looked at her face. She looked adverse to the idea. He handed him the broom and started to go behind the counter. Sweeping it up, he took the glass fragments.

Going to the counter he asked. "Where should I throw this away?" she gestured to him. He followed her through a back door to the garbage disposal. He started talking on impulse.

"Rin."

"How do you know my name?"

"We have been watching you"

"Why?"

"We believe you to be a liberator of the nations."

"Whose we?"

"'The Cause' or as most people refer to us, 'The Rebels'." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I ask you to retract our previous statement. I'm no savior." Her look garnered sympathy from him.

"You can be. Do you believe the theocracy in our society is false?'

"Yes." She answered hesitantly

"Would you like to change it back? The way history first had it?"

"Yes." She answered again

"Will you at least help us?" she seemed to relent.

"I don't know if I want to? I don't get mixed up into these things." She went back towards the door. "Thanks for the suggestion though." The door closed behind her.

What was he going to do now? He had failed in his mission to acquire her.

A shrill scream rang out into the night air. He rushed inside. Dead bodies littered the floor. I looked like they had gone through a photoaging process. Rin was sitting on the ground in a fetal position. He went and bent down in front of her.

"Not again. Not again." She kept repeating the same two words. He shook her

"Come out of it." She looked up and began to confide in him about her past.

"My parents had fought for liberty. My father, being a bibliophile had loved old books of history. Her read to me every night from those books. His ideals soon convinced mother to fight alongside him. As a child my mother was a philatelist and was a dynamo. She collected old stamps and wondered why the beauty of the stamps ended and went to the pictures of the leader this stuck with her. I was born into this family. They who fought for eh truth on my eighth birthday our peaceful existence ended these men came into our house wearing black. They took every one of my fathers' treasured books and beat them to an inch of death. I came out. Their skin was all wrinkled. I heard their respiratory systems slow. I saw their faces as they lay there ding. My father reached for my face and with is last breath whispered. "I love you." The leader wants complete domination he wants to crush our will and have us follow him with no complaint." He offered his hand to help her up. She rejected his offer and got up on her own

"Let's go," he grabbed her are and led her back out they way they had come.

* * *

Guards patrolled the street in formation darting between allies the move towards her house. The houses were in perfect symmetry. How did anyone find their house? Hurrying faster now they hid underneath an awning as she put the key in the lock. The door slid open allowing access. She dragged him in.

"I advise you to hurry and gather your stuff. They will be after you soon." She looked at him swiftly and ran up the stairs. She waited and looked around. There in the corner was a tribute to her parents the picture was in the center. She looked remarkably like her parents. As he studied it he heard a sob and a yell.

"Where are you going girl?" he rushed upstairs when he heard a thud. The man in front of him was a giant. He had an aspiration to use compulsion on this man for he was using diatribes. How dare this man hurt her, mentally and physically? Some of his control slipped and the man looked at him.

The man strode forward and attacked. The man seemed unsteady as he swung, losing his balance periodically. He ducked and punched the man in the gut. The man lost his breath and fell backwards hitting his head on the ground. He was out.

He rushed to the girl lifting her up. "You've had a hard life haven't you? Full of tribulation." She nodded and pushed him away he bent down to re gather her bundle of possessions.

"Let's go." They went down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"This is where you will be staying." she looked around in disgust

"You expect me to live here?" she stated angrily.

"Look. No one will thing to search for our here."

"Of course not. No one would want to catch the plague from these carnivorous rats."

"Don't worry. The inside is perfectly clean." He led her up the stairs and into the door opening it. There in the antechamber was a diadem on a pedestal.

"What's this for?" she said walking up to touch it.

"Merely a family heirloom. Let me lead you to the kitchen for some food."

They went forward and down a set of stairs. The most tantalizing smell was wafting up.

"Hurry please." She said. We had made it into the kitchen where she hurriedly sat down ready to devour any morsel set before her. The cook set a venison pie down warning that it was hot. Rin didn't care and shoved the food into her mouth.

"When you're done I'll show you to your room." He finally relaxed and sat down.

"Can I have some more please?" the cook handed her more not saying a word. She finished that with same relish as she did the first.

"I'm ready." He led her back up the stairs and to the left.

"Here we are." He said opening the door. You can do whatever you wish with this room. Goodnight."

"Wait I don't even know your name?"

"It's Sesshoumaru." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Yes Sesshoumaru is OOC but I felt that this story would be interesting. Please tell me what you think of the story idea.


End file.
